Chara Dreemurr
For other people with the same first name, or anything containing the word "Chara" in their/it's name, see the pages Chara (name), and Chara. You may be looking for any, if not some, if not one, if not a few, if not all of the following: Chocolate, Determination, Mt. Ebott, Asriel Dreemurr, the Kingdom of Monsters, Souls, Buttercup poisoning, or Ghosts. This page contains many red links. We may need to fix that. "Sometimes, I question life as we know it. Is there really a heaven. Am I dead? Do ghosts actually exist? Is it possible for PewDiePie to reach 1 billion subscribers?"' -Chara Dreemurr, 3rd August 2019.' Chara Dreemurr '(born 7th July 1996, known as Chara Brown until around 18th September 2003, after being adopted into the Dreemurr family following their fall into Mt. Ebott on possibly the same day) is the current leader of the Jonish centrist political party Liberal Democrats, and is the deputy prime minister of Jonas. They were the first of 8 children to fall down Mt. Ebott, falling down in 2003, and returning to the surface of the Clone Earth in 2015. They were nominated once for the 2019 Month of July People Awards, in the category "Politician", being voted a finalist and, after everything, coming 4th, to much surprise by Jonish citizens, who expected them to win. They are currently 23 years old as of the 1st of January, 2020. Early Life Chara was born as Chara Mary Brown in Williamston, in the Jonish region of Thaines Valley, at the North Brownlee Hospital, to their former parents, Sarah Brown and Joe Brown, on the 7th of July, 1996, at 3:00am JST. It is thought that when they were a baby, a nurse accidentally fed them chocolate milk instead of regular milk, and as a result, they became obsessed with anything chocolate throughout their life, most notably chocolate itself, and goes as far as trying to steal it as a result of this. Their friend and later adoptive sibling, Frisk, was born several years later without this treatment and he turned out to act like a relatively normal person. They did relatively well at school, usually getting a mix of As and Bs. Only once did they get an F, during history lessons in Year 2, around mid-March. According to Blanc Primary School's records, the reason was that Chara was caught reading a history book in order to jot down 1 single answer in a history quiz - which was "Who was the person who managed to eat a cheese sandwich within 1 minute"? Of course, the question was a lie set up by then-leader of Jonas Troy Markinson as part of his dictatorship, which later fell in 2006. After they moved house in January 2002, to Gåvla, they attended Wardhamstone Primary School. There, they met Jonas Albert, a quiet person with a massive secret kept quiet about. At the age of 7, in the year 2003, on the 18th of September, Chara fell into a state of "early""Early" as in unusually early, as depression usually happens in children around teenage years. depression following the sudden death of their mother following a car crash on the 18th of May 2003, as well as extensive bullying from multiple individuals at school for being genderless and/or pansexual, as the Jonish government, before the 1st of December, 2006, heavily discriminated LGBTQ communities, due to the racism of then-leader Troy Markinson. It is said that they traversed the mountain of Mt. Ebott. It is also told that Chara found a cave with a large hole in it. When Chara tried to have a closer look, they fell in. Not much is known about what happened following the falling, as information has not yet been released, though Chara has done a few blog posts about some events, all of which were deleted for copyright reasons by a certain dog with certain music and game-making skills. Chara has reposted them, however, as they were also written on paper and Microsoft Word. Around 2006, Chara either "accidentally" or "intentionally" poisoned themselves with buttercup flowers.There is no clear example or evidence of the reason this happened. They are said to have died around 2008, though this is debated. The events that occurred between 2008 and 2015 to them are unconfirmed, though new data sometimes surfaces. It is unknown how they got out in the year 2015, possibly due to the barrier in Mt. Ebott breakingSource: www.jcnews.com/national/1714356890/mysterious-occurances-at-mt.-ebottSource: wwww.bbc.co.bk/news/jonas/489101/mystery-white-light-emerges-from-mt-ebott. Chara themselves have yet to make a statement on this issue, despite being flooded with emails and messages about it, most of which were possibly reported for spam, though this is unconfirmed. Chara didn't attend the University of Sabine or the Yellow City University in Yellow City like their siblings and friends, but rather the Univerzita oleje vaření (University of Cooking Oil) in Herthery, between November 2015 and February 2018. In 2017, Chara met Jack Davis, who was putting up blank notices up everywhere. After Jack introduced himself as Eileen Ogle, and even his real name (Jack Davis), Chara said that he did not believe him, so Jack introduced himself by his nickname, The Presents Inspector. What followed next was an odd talk about sandwiches for about 5 minutes. On the 23rd of July, 2019, Chara themselves, along with many members of the government of the Kingdom of Monsters, plus a few other humans, Jonas Clones, and others, were part of an investigation on the Mt. Ebott situation. Chara was confirmed to have no relation to this, as well as their adopted brother, Asriel, and all Jonas Clones that were interrogatedSource: wwww.mtt.news.km/inter-jonas/24/07/2019/new-info-on-mt-ebott-situation-is-revealed. The case is still being looked at, as of the 21st of September, 2019. On the 1st of October, 2019, during the Jonish Remembrance Day ceremony in Westminster, Chara remained unusually silent. Many people cannot understand why, nor has Chara said anything about it. Chara has been unusually silent multiple times between October and December of 2019. Recent Life Chara Dreemurr lives in their hometown in Williamston, Thaines, and sometimes is in Yellow City, in a small apartment in the Jazmine-Brown suburb. They sometimes make bramin skylat (chocolate snail pie), which according to Jaydish president Jayden Albert, is some of the best that was ever madeSource: www.jrt.co.jy/news/pm_says_chara_dreemurr_makes_best_chocolate_snail_pie. One time, they did happen to come across Jonas's adopted son, Brian, who was in Jonas (as in the nation) at the time, but their meeting was cut short due to a train coming through and sending Brian flying into oblivion, much to Chara's confusion. Occasionally they visit their family and cousins for Christmas. Chara founded the Liberal Democrats political party in 2015, while around 2000, they became friends with Jonas Albert, who would later in 2006 become the Conservative party leader and prime minister. In 2015, Chara became Jonas's second pansexual Deputy PM, Deb Marshtzer having been the first, in 1911 to their sudden death of old age in 1963, at the age of 84. Chara remains not married, though some random people in Jayden possibly hope "she" will marry Jonas Albert (note the 'she' is just from confused Jaydish people), though both Jonas and Chara have confirmed that they do not love each other, and that they usually treat each other like friends, however the fandom keeps on shipping, much to the dismay of Jonish citizensSource: www.jinjatv.co.ji/jinjatvnews/12-07-2019//. It has recently been assumed that Chara was born on the 14th of May, 1996. 1996 was the year they were born in, but the 14th of May is the day that Chara fell into the Underground in 2003. Their birthday was revealed by Chara on NationChat on the 21st of June, 2019, that their actual birthday is on the 7th of July, as confirmed when they visited their father. They have some speculation that ghosts do existSee "Ghosts".. Chara is aware of Jonaspedia, and has on multiple occasions edited this page ;) lol (is that how you spell it -Chara) (i dont know. -Jonas Albert) (que -chara) (¯\_(ツ)_/¯ -jonas) (-\_(I>I)_/- -chara) (what is that -jonas) (its a bird lol -chara) www.nationchat.net/userpage/1786519/chara_dreemurr/charaboiofficial They are a fluent speaker at the AAAAAAA language, and can also speak Jonish, Jaydish, Chinese, Japanese, French, Korean, Kazakh, and the Oklahomian version of Gibberish. They have also been reported using Duolingo in order to learn German, Marklandian, Jazminese, and Czech. Their current favourite song is "Memory" by Toby Fox, but Chara also likes songs like "Revenge" by CaptainSparklez, "500 Miles" by The Proclaimers, "Chocolate Rain" by Tay Zonday, "Fireflies" by Owl City, and "Let Me Out" by JVTA Mapping on Jonaspedia's JonasTunes service. Chara's spit is usually seen in a black colour, and looks like a mix of spit and chocolate. According to the JERU, as well as the NHS, this is a extremely rare side effect of the amount of chocolate Chara frequently eats. The Global Health Organization, a subsidary of the United Nations of Independent States, says that this can only occur to 1 in 7.7 billion people. Chara has also reportedly says that it sometimes comes out of their eyes, though no actual footage of this exists at this time. Their favourite game companies are Nintendo, 8-4, Sega, and Basically Games. Their favourite games are Baldi's Basics, Undertale, Deltarune, and Mario Kart. Chara's soul colour is red (meaning Determination), an uncommon colour for most people. Determination is considered to be very rare. Chara is the only known person with a fully red soul, with the exception of Frisk. They have only used a pencil sharpener once, around September 2019. Chara does celebrate halloween, though not heavily. This is because, according to them, halloween is 'not an event where the theme is to be taken so seriously'. The Republic of Jonas does not celebrate halloween. On the 13th of October 2019, Chara announced that they'd be taking a one-week break from NationChat starting Friday. They returned on the 20th that same month. Trivia * Chara has a Streame account named CharaBoi (the reason for the usage of the word 'boi' in the channel name is unknown), however rarely uploaded on it until recently. The last time they uploaded something was on the 23rd of December, 2019. * Chara's official NationChat account contains many references to the song 'Fireflies' by Owl City. * Chara has said once that their favourite number is 9. This may be due to something, though people do not exactly know. * They find Re-Cola bitter in some way. * Chara counts themselves as a liberal conservative, however is not religious, and isn't heavily conservative, as does Jonas. Filmography Movies and TV Internet Streame Personal about section Quotes * ''"I don't know what we shall do now." '-Chara Dreemurr, commenting on Jonas being blamed for the Great MindPlus War, 2015.'' * "I'm a...ghost?" '''-Chara Dreemurr, 15th September 2015.' * "''Why are we doing nothing but having an argument over pineapple on pizza right now?" '''-Chara Dreemurr, 25th June 2019.' * ''"Sometimes, I question life as we know it. Is there really a heaven. Am I dead? Do ghosts actually exist? Is it possible for PewDiePie to reach 1 billion subscribers?"' -Chara Dreemurr, 3rd August 2019.' * "Ladies and gentlemen, we got 'em." '''-Chara Dreemurr, 10th August 2019, following Jayden's initial apology for the explosion at Portsmouth, Isle of Beer, which occurred back in July.' * ''"Eh?" '''-Chara Dreemurr, 20th August 2019.' * ''"If anyone dare touch mah choco, I will stab them!" '''-Chara Dreemurr, 25th August 2019, on NationChat.Chara likes chocolate. * ''"I'm bored. What should I do?" ''-Chara Dreemurr, 30th August 2019, on Twitter.' * ''"Greetings." '''-Chara Dreemurr, 16th September 2019. It should be noted that "Greetings" is Chara's way of saying hello.' * ''"The Meuropean Union turned 30 years old...congratulations to them."' -Chara Dreemurr, 5th October 2019, addressing the MU's 30th anniversary to the Jonish Government.' * "What mafia? I haven't heard of one in our country. The only crime organizations in Jonas I know of is those Jaydish terrorists." '''-Chara Dreemurr, 7th October 2019, questioning the existence of the NMAJ.' * ''"(silence)" '''-Chara Dreemurr, 13th October 2019 (and possibly other days), being silent for a reason yet to be determined.' ' * ''"Has anyone ever considered the pain that anime-esque nation is doing? Declaring war on the planet...that's like saying that all my friends were all squashed by a tree in 2006. Since when did they think they had the right to start a world war? I don't think they did..."' -Chara Dreemurr, 16th December 2019, on Global War III.' * "I'D LIKE TO MAKE MYSELF BELIEVE THAT THE CLONE EARTH TURNS SLOWLY" '''-Chara Dreemurr, 20th December 2019. This message was sent on NationChat at 3:09am JST.' * ''"bored"' -Chara Dreemurr, 26th December 2019. This message was sent on NationChat at 10:00am JST.' * "Well, that was interesting..."' -Chara Dreemurr, 31st December 2019, about Friday the 13th Part MDCXLIX: Jason takes Manhattan once more' * ":l"' -Chara Dreemurr, 13th January 2020, concerned about something.' * ”AAAAAAAA.”' -Chara Dreemurr, 18th February 2020.' Nicknames * "My child" -Toriel DreemurrThis nickname is what Toriel refers to for about every single person in the underground. This name is now rarely used. * "Little buddy" -Sans Skeleton * "A verrrry old friend of mine." -Jonas Albert (sometimes) * "Brown-haired chocolate woman" -Brian Albert * "Liberal person" -Jayden Albert * "That Chara person on Jonaspedia" -Brook Bradley * "This Chara person" -Laura McLeod * "An old friend" -Jonas Albert (once) * "That person with the names that starts with a C and then an H" -Otter Albert Family tree You may want to see: Family tree/Brown- Dreemurr- Jane-Burrow Chara revealed parts of their family tree on the 2nd of October, 2019. Brown family * Margaret Brown ** Joe Brown *** Chara Dreemurr Dreemurr family * Asgore + Toriel Dreemurr ** Chara Dreemurr (born Chara Brown) ** Asriel Dreemurr ** Frisk Dreemurr Trivia * Chara is a bit protective of their friends, similar to that of Sans Skeleton. * They have often been called a murderer. See also * Jonas Albert * Chocolate * Kingdom of Monsters * Buttercup poisoning * Jonas ** Liberal Democrats ** Mt. Ebott *** Underground (Mt. Ebott) (the name of the page is different to the name shown here) *** Determination * Kingdom of Monsters * Colours ** Brown ** Green ** Red ** Yellow ** Light Blue * Souls * Streame ** Streame/List of Streamees * Empty soul * Hate (soul colour) * Black spit * 2020 Jonish Election References Category:Jonas Category:Government of Jonas Category:Chara Dreemurr Category:Dreemurr Category:Jonish people Category:Politicians Category:Liberal Democrats party Jonas Category:People Category:People who's backstories are shrouded with mystery Category:Deceased people Category:Revived people Category:Ghosts Category:Determination